


Genderbend

by teis90



Series: Limerence [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Genderbending, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Perfume, Seduction, Sex, Strip Tease, Teasing, Wine, pussy licking
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teis90/pseuds/teis90
Summary: 性轉設，香香的女孩子打炮中文書面語夾雜著英文
Relationships: Lorenza Kingsley/Ethel Lancaster, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Limerence [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047511





	1. Chapter 1

她跨坐在她的身上，屬於對方的吐息不徐不疾地打在她的臉上，兩人間的距離近得連眼鏡都要被染上她的霧氣，到底為甚麼每次跟她見面到最後的結果都是到床上去？

「Miss Kingsley你還真是半點矜持沒有，在你身上完全不見半分淑女儀態呢。乾脆放棄當個英國人去當……」還沒等Ethel把話說完，黑髮女性經已捧起她的臉，用柔軟的唇瓣堵住了後半句的話語。好吧，雖然話還沒講完，但她對此沒有異議，她選擇闔上雙眼欣然接受這個熱情的吻。

Lorenza的身上帶著些香水的味道，比ChanelN°5更濃烈，或許是Frédéric Malle的一輪玫瑰吧，高貴得令人上癮、令人沉溺。交合的雙唇似是鬥爭般混雜著彼此的豔紅，離合中牽出曖昧的銀絲，也算是種另類的口紅塗法了吧，只有沒情趣的人才會選擇蹭不掉的口紅——多無趣。

熱吻中Ethel的手撫上了Lorenza的大腿根部，僅此而已，右手安分地在大腿根來回摩娑而沒有再向上挪，說是安分也不太合切，那正是最磨人的地方。被撩撥卻得不到滿足的Lorenza有些怨言，以輕咬對方下唇結束了這個吻。

「去當甚麼，濫交的美國人嗎？也許當妓女也是新的財路是吧。」Ethel聽著她說的話不以為然，尾指勾著她的襪帶輕彈她的大腿，指尖從大腿根部慢慢地移到她的雙腿之間，壞笑著說：「濕得連褲子被沾濕，你到底是有沒有穿內褲啊？」

Lorenza卻再次俯下身，在她的耳邊呢喃著：「你可以猜猜看。或許我是因為今天要和你見面而沒穿內褲，又或者是因為方才的吻而濕透了。」Ethel無奈地看著她，後半句先不管，那總之就是沒穿內褲吧？虧她能在這種狀態下工作一整天。

每一次的愛撫都讓她洩出些甜膩的呻吟。Ethel乾脆把她的過膝長靴和短褲通通脫下，不出所料地果然沒有穿內褲，只有固定吊帶襪的襪帶卡在腰下。腿間濕潤的水光使眼前的景象異常淫靡。

她抬起頭對上暗藍的眼睛，墨色的瞳孔裡卻盈滿了笑意。「你的客人們知道替她們工作的靈媒小姐是這麼淫蕩的女性嗎？」指腹溫柔地磨蹭嫩紅的穴口，惹得Lorenza一陣輕顫，Ethel的手指上沾滿了濡濕的液體。「我還沒開始呢，你有饑渴成這樣嗎？」

「你有臉這麼說嗎？穿這麼短的西裝裙是想勾引誰？」

「你。」

這大概是Lorenza最喜歡Ethel的一點，她從來都不會在交談間把視線移開，即視隔著眼鏡也能清晰感受她眼神中的情熱。

「看來Miss Ethel也很擅長說情話嘛，不是嗎？」

「過譽了，比起你我還是略遜一籌。」

既然對方都這樣說了，那不被勾引到的話就太失禮了。她換了個姿勢，把Ethel的西裝裙往上拉，順便把她精緻的蕾絲內褲褪下扔到一旁去。「你要是扔到地下我可能就考慮不再和你做了。」

Lorenza把頭埋在她的雙腿之間，戲謔地說：「在床上就別談錢了，專心一點，別在意那種細節行不行。」她試探般用舌尖輕舔對方的蜜穴，抬頭看了一眼Ethel正在自顧自地調整呼吸，她的動作便越發猖狂，溫軟的舌頭沿著細縫由下而上舔舐，舌頭放肆地侵入濕滑的蜜穴，雙唇緊貼對方對的秘處，Lorenza故意地讓吸吮蜜穴的水聲響徹於房間內。

下半身所帶來的快感使Ethel仰起頭發出饜足的呻吟，她張開雙腿讓Lorenza更方便貼合她的私處，毫不掩飾情慾地擺動腰肢索求著更多。

Lorenza未曾抗拒過她的邀請，理所當然地繼續取悅眼前的人，也沒有讓自己的雙手閒下來。扶著Ethel的大腿為她的秘處服務的同時，另一隻手悄然蹂躪著自己的陰蒂。

看著對方自慰的舉動，所有理性都該被拋到九霄雲外，只留下最純粹的欲望和本能，Ethel的嘴角勾起好看的孤度：「我可真的想不出來還有誰能滿足這麼淫亂的你。」

「正在不知羞恥地扭著腰的你明明也絲毫不比我遜色。」

「過譽了。」

反正夜幕下情慾與軀體交纏到最後，兩人都會染上那股玫瑰香氣吧。


	2. Strip Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 除衫即pornhub  
> 但真係淨係除衫（？）

有甚麼比得上自家女友的色誘呢？她暫時還想不到。Ethel Lancaster坐在自家昂貴的實木高背椅上看Lorenza Kingsley能玩出些甚麼花樣，順便給自己倒上一杯上好的紅酒。

她的視線只落在眼前的人身上。她的大衣、馬甲、襯衫都一件不漏地整齊穿戴在身上，右耳的耳環比往常更加華麗，十字架與倒三角的設計合起來如同她所持有的儀式刀一般。十字架的正中央鑲有黑色的寶石，有點像Ethel玄色的瞳孔，不是嗎？

她用手機播放著些說不上曲名的煽情音樂，把大衣衣領的鏈子解開，湊近了Ethel，張揚地笑著為她披上她經常穿在身上的大衣，理所當然地帶著濃烈的玫瑰香氣，宛如正在綻放的五月玫瑰般，還帶著些許紅酒香氣，讓人甘願沉淪。

馬甲修身的設計襯托出她姣好的腰部線條，全都扣上的皮帶添了幾分禁慾的味道，令人更想嚐嚐衣裝下是何等醉人的滋味。塗有黑色指甲油的手指把馬甲上的皮帶逐條解開，一條、兩條、三條，爾後隨手一扔。

身上露出的肌膚仍然只有大腿的部份，她轉過身隨著音樂的節奏韻動，指尖撥過柔順的髮絲，接著彎下腰，確保Ethel把她翹挺的臀部曲線盡收眼底。Ethel無法否認對方短褲所包裹下的臀部曲線確實很誘人，只是平常都被大衣所遮蓋很可惜。

她轉回正面，雙手由自己的脖頸緩緩向下撫摸，掃過胸部與纖腰，停在了自己的秘處，眼裡的情慾清晰可見。

她戲謔地笑了笑，走近了Ethel，俯下身在她的耳邊緩緩吹了口氣，穿著過膝長靴的右足踩在實木椅上，更準確地說是Ethel的腿間。她在Lorenza的大腿印上一吻，深色的唇印與白皙的肌膚形成了鮮明的對比，顯得如此惹眼。

她把Lorenza的一雙高跟長靴都脫下，被靴子所掩蓋的絲襪與雙足映入眼簾。Lorenza顯然不是甚麼善類，被絲襪妥善包裹著的足尖伸到Ethel的西裝裙內，不徐不疾的隔著布料磨蹭花穴，直至感受到那裡變得濡濕才抽回了腳。

她解開荷葉邊設計底下的鈕扣，把頂上的三顆鈕扣解開後，露出了性感的乳溝，Ethel從來沒有看過Lorenza有穿過露出乳溝的衣服，讓人更想一探究竟。

"Lend me a hand."

Ethel心領神會地幫她解下剩餘的鈕扣，Lorenza轉身把頭髮撥到身前，並不著急把襯衫脫下，她把襯衫褪下一半，鬆垮垮地掛在身上也勉強算得上是穿著，露出的半邊香肩更惹人遐想，襯衫的尾擺剛好遮著她的短褲，彷彿只穿有襯衫與吊帶襪。

她把襯衫脫下，內衣前兩條交叉的帶子完美地修飾著她的胸部線條，豐滿的胸部展現著女性獨特的美感，她拉著Ethel的手放在她的胸部上。

天，她愛死了胸部被Ethel溫柔地揉弄的感覺。

得到了片刻的滿足後又退回了身，徐徐把皮質的短褲拉下，內褲不過勉強遮蓋她的私處，白滑的臀部就這樣暴露於空氣之中。而內褲僅靠兩條看似弱不禁風的綁帶固定在身上，如同禮物盒上精緻的緞帶，只要Ethel願意，她隨時都有這個權利抽下那條帶子，拆開這份她獨佔的禮物。

她隨著煽情的音樂扭著腰，右耳上的耳環跟著晃動，黑色的寶石低調地閃爍。全套黑色的內衣映襯得她的肌膚更顯白皙，誰還不是視覺動物呢？

再配上Lorenza本人的神秘氣質，簡直是美得近乎下流。

指尖勾了勾自己的吊帶襪，絲襪的頂端勾勒著微帶肉感的大腿線條。她作狀地佯裝扯下內褲的綁帶，卻只拉扯了一半，帶著不容忽視的玫瑰香氣搶佔對方的鼻腔，奪去了她手上的高腳杯抿上一口美酒。

而她本人，現在聞上去就已經夠像上好的紅酒佳釀，等待他人細細品嚐。

香氣、音樂與眼前的人，無一不使氣氛升溫。

她坐到Ethel的身上擺著腰肢，讓對方的大腿隔著布料磨蹭她的蜜穴，她舉著高腳杯作出傾倒的動作，使Ethel仰起頭去接，把高腳杯裡的紅酒喂到對方的口中。

她拉下Ethel盤起頭髮的帶子，微卷的金髮宛如傾瀉的豔陽般，這份具有侵略性的燦金在Lorenza看來卻柔和不已，她怎麼會被屬於自己的太陽灼傷呢？她把Ethel的手搭在內褲的帶子上，在耳邊魅惑地低語。

"Pull it."

\---END---


End file.
